warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Molly (KP) This is my pet cat Molly. Yeah. Skyflight 18:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Aww! Nice Sky! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Lighteh the pelt color and darken the collar and eyes please. :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 00:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh oh. Just spootted a huge ''mistake that I made. Molly has a white face. Stupid stupid skyflight! Should I re-do it? Skyflight 17:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) '''Please do not decline this. I don't have any time to work on this. 'Skyflight 17:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You can fix it, by going over the black with white, but if you want to redo it, I'll decline it. Please give me an answer ASAP. :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I will fix it but I don't have much time because my parents are redecorating my house and I have to help out all the time. Skyflight 17:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I certainly won't decline it. 15:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I lost the file!!!!!!! I can't find it!! Skyflight 19:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! I tell you what, while you redo/refind/whatever this, I'll decline it, mostly so to save unused space. It won't count as 'declined', it's more 'saving unused space'. XD 17:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. I think i must have put the file on my old memory pen by accident so I'll look there. Skyflight 17:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Please lighten the black. With lineart, the black shouldn't be pure black. It looks funky when you use jet black, because you can't tell the lineart from the pelt. 21:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Runningwind and Brindleface (Ma) Runningwind and Brindleface... Brindle was supposed to be mottled but it didn't work out too well... So..... Yeah.... Comments? Suggestions? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) no thumbs, hazel :P Omigawsh it's the return of the beloved Warriors characters! :DDD You have made Milleh infinitely happy. Blur the shading on both and lighten the shading on Runningwind. :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 21:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I always wondered who Ashfur (<3) and Ferncloud's father was and neither Runningwind nor Mousefur had kits an I've always been a fan of RunningXBrindle [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the stripes on the gray tabby :P 23:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I blurred as much as I could[[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Mozzarellapaw (A) Well, I tried 17:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Mozzarellapaw :D Nommy! Darken the nose a tad. Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 21:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 09:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Xenon ® There's more to her story than you think.... The eyes don't look right to me.... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the image. Maybe make the eyes more of a #4dbd33 as the hex. IDK To explain why you're eyes don't look right, they're too dark. And for future reference, it's physically impossible for cat eyes to be green. All cat eyes that are green are actually Pale green, and the natural color is a basically #81dd6b if you want to use that. :) . 23:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh! That's SOOO much better! Thanks Feather! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the size on the image, since it was far too big. As my eyes are killing me right now, I can't find much for you to fix. Maybe you should try shading the image to practice. But, only if you're feeling up to it. xD 05:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Considering she isn't a black cat.. They are torture! May I remind you of Venom? XD [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Black cats are a pain the the rear to shade, trust me. This looks wonderful, Hazel. 21:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Make the claws on the cat and collar (*lol* collar claws) a little bit yellow. Other than that it looks gorgeous! Nice job on the shading! ^.^ Rabbitleap (W) Yes, It is a tom. Can someone PLEASE fix the size, my computar is goig to die sooner or later. Anyways, I REALLY REALLY like this Char Art. The only thing I forgot to fix, was the dark brown splotch on the tail. But if it fits and no one asks to change it, thn ill leave it! Thanks! BRONY FOREVER Featherfoot[[U 04:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the size for you. Next time, put the pixel size after the file name, so it reads pixelsize. 05:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Awww. Its a pretty kitty! Did you do the nose pink? I can't see it. Skyflight 17:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Still don't get the pixle thing... I'll ask my ex-mentor, Shadeh, to give me help. Anyways, I gave it nosepink. So yah. Any more tweaks? FeatherfootU 16:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. Blur a little more, please. 20:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the tabby stripes and trhe white. Also, try ans smooth the edges of the white with a soft brush, they look too sharp. 17:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wolfheart (W) Well... Improvements? Darken the nose please :) 00:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I made the nose more greyish :) Snagclaw (W) Well, this is my first charart in a long time. This is Snagclaw from [[It All Begins. BTW, I used Leopardeh's charart turtorial. So... yeah.. 00:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, um, lighten the shading and dull the highlighting a bit. :S Better? 20:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Put some more shading on the back and lighten it on the head and ear. Other than that, gorgeoes. 20:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... can you help me with that, Claweh? I'm having trouble with lighting the ear and whatnot. 20:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ambereyes (W) ]] Finally Got the size right :D... Anyways..... This is Amberyes. I messed up on his pelt color in A Broken Promise I also messed up on Hailstars pelt color too... Anyways I don't really like this char art as much as Rabbitleap's... Anny Tweaks? FeatherfootU 19:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You've saved the file wrong and the lineart's blurred beyond repair. You may need to redo this. 19:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hailstar (L) I Didn't really like this char art ether. What ever... So his is Hailstar, leader of StormClan in A Broken Promise also the father of: Rabbitleap, Fallowfern, and Ambereyes. I like the speckles ALOT. I messed up on his pelt color along with his son, Amberye's pelt color in the begginging of the story. I'll fix it soon. Any Tweaks?(Thats my new saying XD) Featherfoot[[U 19:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Eagle (Rogue) He will show up in the Weight Of the Stars series. 20:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Did someone forget to remove the waste between the front and back leg? 20:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Fail. Reuploaded. 17:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ebony (Lo) His brother, Ivory coming soon. 21:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Citruspaw (A) Me and my I-don't-know-how-to-size-this-properly disease. -.- ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 23:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Looks AWESOME! Fixed size Very pretty! If you look up top it tells you how to fix the size. =D 17:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur where the white meets the main pelt color. . 23:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool's is like that. I like how it looks. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 23:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Lightsong (W) I really like the nose colour how it is... =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ''Presentation is now open, HERE! 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Presents should have already been given in by now, but I only see three or so. Please try and upload your images ASAP. I want to see them all by the 15th January. That's plenty of time. Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Message from Rain Hello. I've received this message from Rain on the Warriors Wiki chat: "Twi, i pretty much don't go on WSW, can you like... get me out of P:I?". 00:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, Twi, can you ask her who her P:I Secret santa was, because I'll do it for her. 00:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll email you right away. 00:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. 00:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's two awesome people out of the project. What has this come to... *sigh* Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but there are new users joining P:I Very true. Thank you for being the P:I's optimist, Little! ^^ Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Quitting I'm resigning from the P:I. I will not longer participate in activites. 01:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Night! Noooooooo!!!! Mrs Carstairs, you can't leave!! And I finished CP <333 Cecily DX 10:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) NO, Mrs Carstairs. 13:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. =( I'm not good enough, and I don't want to do it anymore, TBH. 17:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Aww. The project'll miss you Night. 17:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) We'll miss you Night. :( You've worked so hard for this project and I think it's going to be a very different place with out you. Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You were an amazing help to the project, Night. We'll miss you. xC 15:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Night.... We'll miss you!! (I think i speak for all of us) It'll be weird without you! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Why?! Why do you leave us? Of all the worse things that could happen, this is, THE WORSE POSSIBLE THING!!! (Not linked yet --->) ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva!